Spirit of You
by Kucik1Naruki-chan
Summary: Spirit? apakah itu? Dua makhluk mencari jati diri. Sebuah tanggung jawab harus diemban, membuat begitu banyak luka dan air mata. Lalu, bagaimana peran Spirit itu? Buat apa mencarinya? Buat apa mengenalnya? Jika takdir itu ada, kenapa begitu kejam? Ichiruki
1. Chapter 1

**Spirit of You**

 **Disclaimer : Bleach Tite Kubo.**

 **Genre : Fantasy, drama, hurt/comfort, adventure, supernatural.**

 **Rate : M.**

 **Warning : Typo, EYD, OOC, POV.**

 **Fairing : ICHIRUKI, always**

* * *

 **~~KucikiNaru-chan~~**

Chapter : 1. Searching of Spirit.

"Ichigo, kita terlahir di duna ini tidak sendiri. Ada suatu hal yang tidak bisa kita pikir dengan logika, bahwa ada alam lain, selain yang kita tempati sekarang ini," seorang wanita tersenyum melihat tampang bocah beserta kepolosan di wajahnya.

"Maksud Ibu apa? Dunia lain? Semacam dunia hantukah?"

Senyum tak kuasa ditahan, melihat pemikiran sederhana disertakan mimik wajah yang mulai ketakutan.

"Bisa disebut semacam itu, tetapi ini lebih spesifik lagi, dunia itu dihuni makhluk seperti kita, mereka memiliki bentuk yang sama seperti yang kita milik. Hanya saja, mereka bisa hidup berabad-abad lamanya, berbeda dengan kita yang hidup lebih singkat."

Mata hazel menatap ibunya dengan intens, bocah berumur sepuluh tahun ini berusaha mencerna maksud sang ibu.

"Apakah mereka tidak bisa mati, Ibu?"

Sang ibu terdiam mendengar pertanyaan sederhana itu. Dia menimbang-nimbang mau menjelaskannya sekarang atau tidak.

"Ichigo, dengar ucapan Ibu baik-baik," Ichigo selaku sang pendengar menggangguk cepat.

"Makhluk yang berujud sama dengan kita itu disebut sebagai spirit. Peradaban mereka sama seperti layaknya kita seorang manusia. Hanya saja ada suatu insiden, karena sebab ini pula, ketika salah satu dari mereka lahir setelah genap sebulan mereka akan tertidur bertahun-tahun lamanya sampai seorang yang disebut _Soul Seekers_ datang menemui dan membangunkan mereka–," Misaki ibu dari anak ini menjeda ucapannya.

"Lalu, di mana seorang yang bernama _soul seekers_ itu, Ibu?"

Mata itu menatap penuh rasa keingintahuan yang dalam. Bibir sang ibu melengkungkan senyuman tulus.

"Mereka ada di dunia kita–"

Rasa terkejut tidak Masaki lewatkan ditampang si kecil. " Dan keluarga kita salah satunya, Ichigo," tambahnya pelan, nyaris menyerupai sebuah bisikan.

 **###**

"Apa yang kaulakukan, kaunyaris menabrak orang itu."

Suara bentakan menyadarkan Ichigo, pemuda berumur duapuluh lima tahun ini mengerjapkan mata. Di lihatnya Uryuu membentak Hisagi, matanya melotot menandakan rasa syok serta kemarahan.

"Ada apa, Uryuu?" tanya Ichigo sedikit bingung, sedari tadi dia melamun. Akhir-akhir ini Ichigo sering teringat mendiang ibunya, bahkan dari sejumput kenangan di masa lalu hanya sedikit yang masih diingat. Mengingat masa silam membuat Ichigo meringis, membuat dia ingin tertawa karena keluguan atau disebut sebuah kebodohan tepatnya.

"Si bodoh ini membuatku jengkel, sudah kubilang biarkan aku saja yang menyetir. Kau tahu sendirikan kalau dia ini cepat mengantuk, oh _My God_ , semoga anak itu tidak apa-apa," ujar Uryuu Ishida panik. Hisagi melihat ke belakang, dibukanya pintu mobil lalu dengan cepat menghampiri orang tersebut.

Mata Ichigo mengikuti arah tujuan Hisagi, alis mengerut saat temannya hanya berdiri mematung. Ada apa dengan temannya itu?

"Cepat susul dia _soul seekers_ , kalau tidak dia akan mempermalukan kita," Uryuu berujar dengan tampang sedikit khawatir, dia menaikkan kacamata yang melorot.

"Diam kaumata empat, dan berhenti memanggilku seperti itu," jawab Ichigo sinis, Ishida satu ini suka sekali mengejeknya dengan sebutan itu. Ichigo membuka pintu mobil untuk menyusul Hisagi.

Kaki bersepatu cats berhenti, Ichigo diam saat manik amethyst meliriknya sekilas. Warna tidak biasa itu membuat dirinya sedikit tertegun, langkah kaki mungil masih Ichigo iringi dengan manik hazel yang terus menatap sang pemiliknya.

"Sial, dia dingin sekali," gerutu Hisagi sambil bersungut. "Tapi gadis itu imut," sambungnya gemas.

"Gadis?" beo Ichigo, membuat Hisagi mengalihkan mata kepada pemuda bersurai terang tersebut.

"Yah, orang yang hampir kutabrak barusan. Sepertinya dia tersinggung tadi," ringis Hisagi saat teringat raut ketidaksukaan gadis mungil itu. "Aku memanggilnya adik kecil sih."

Suara tawa terdengar dari dalam mobil, Uryuu tergelak dengan lepas, sedangkan Ichigo menahan tawa menyaksikan kebodohan Hisagi sendiri.

"Oke, kita harus datang tepat waktu, kautahukan Kakek tua itu begitu cerewet."

Hisagi mengangguk mengerti, mereka memasuki mobil bewarna hitam yang Ichigo miliki. Kali ini Uryuu yang mengemudikan mobil, sedangkan Hisagi sudah melalang buana di alam mimpi.

 **#IR#**

"Isshin, sudah waktunya bagi Ichigo bukan?"

Lelaki berjenggot tipis itu terdiam. Mata kelamnya menatap langit yang penuh bintang, seolah tidak menanggapi ucapan kepala keluarga Ishida yang terus memerhatikannya semenjak tadi.

"Aku tahu, Ryuuken, jadi rilekslah sedikit."

Isshin tersenyum sambil menyodorkan sebuah teh. Ryuuken menghela napas melihat kesantai ayah dari tiga anak ini. Di ambilnya teh sambil mendudukkan diri ke sofa keluarga Kurosaki yang begitu nyaman.

"Uryuu dan Shuuhei ada bersama Ichigo, jadi jangan khawatir terlalu berlebihan." Meski berucap demikian, Ryuuken mengetahui, Isshin lah yang paling cemas di dunia ini mengenai kepergian sang anak. Besok pagi awal untuk Ichigo menjadi seorang _soul seekers_ yang sebenarnya.

Di balik pintu, Yuzu terdiam mendengar ucapan sang ayah, sebentar lagi kakaknya tidak akan berada di dunia Jardin Vie lagi, dunia yang mereka tempati ini. Air mata menggenang di pelupuk mata, digigitnya bibir mungil menahan isak tangis yang akan keluar. Yuzu hanya bisa berdoa, semoga kakaknya bisa pulang dengan selamat.

 **~~~~KucikiNaruki~~~~**

Matahari menyingsing begitu cepat, Ichigo sudah bersih dan siap dengan tugasnya. Tidak ingin membuang waktu, pemuda ini langsung menuju halaman belakang rumah ini.

Di sana kedua temannya sudah menunggu, Hisagi memasang wajah masam. Pasti pemuda itu tidak suka dibangunkan sepagi ini.

"Sudah siap untuk menuju alam kematian?"

Sambutan yang hangat dari orang yang menyandang gelar _the deatdealing,_ membuat Ichigo hanya mngerutkan alis semakin dalam.

"Pak tua, aku tahu kau mengurusi orang-orang seperti Ichigo ke dunia lain. Tapi, tidak ada bahasa lainkah untuk membuat pikiran lebih rileks? Anda tidak harus memakai mantera "Alam kematian" itu untuk membuat syaraf orang kembali menegang. Dan kau membuat bulu kudukku merinding dengan seringaianmu itu. Jadi, tolong hentikan," Hisagi berujar panjang lebar, pak tua ini memang selalu bisa membuat orang kalap karena rasa takut akibat ucapannya tersebut.

"Siapa suruh kaumau menemani perjalanan Ichigo? Belum melihat wujud _spirit_ saja kausudah ketakutan. Apalagi nanti di sana, kaubisa pipis di celana, tampang mereka sangat menyeramkan. Jika kautahu tampang mereka, pasti dipikiranmu wajah PePe Waccabrada ratusan kali lebih enak dilihat."

Mata Hisagi melotot, jika wajah PePe jauh lebih bagus dilihat, bagaimanana buruknya wujud makhluk _spirit_ itu.

"Paman Askin, berhenti menakutinya," ujar Ichigo cepat. Pak tua bernama lengkap Askin Nakk Le Vaar ini hanya terkekeh pelan.

"Baiklah, ikuti aku," Askin berujar santai sambil berjalan terlebih dahulu untuk memandu ke tempat yang akan mereka tuju. Uryuu serta Shuhei bukan seorang _soul seekers_ seperti Ichigo, namun mereka mempunyai kekuatan spiritual di dalam tubuh. Sebab itu pula Isshin meminta bantuan mereka untuk menjaga Ichigo.

Mata Ichigo meneliti kawasan bangunan yang mereka lewati, semakin ke dalam, semakin banyak ukiran-ukiran kuno yang menyapa pengelihatan. Mungkin bangunan ini jaman purbakala, liat saja benda-benda antik yang terlihat di bangun yang sudah runtuh serta tak memiliki atapnya lagi.

Sekarang mereka menaiki sebuah tangga untuk menuju bangunan utama di atas. Bagunan ini berdiri menjulang di tengah-tengah bagunan yang mengelilinginya. Tidak butuh waktu lama, hanya beberapa menit untuk mencapai ujung bagunan.

Askin membalikkan tubuh, dia terdiam melihat Ichigo yang memerhatikan dasar lantai. Peristiwa itu pun tidak luput dari kedua mata temannya.

"Soleil…" gumam Ichigo pelan, mata itu terus menatap keanehan sang lantai. Dia sedikit tidak mengerti dengar warna gambar ini, kenapa sebagian berwarna putih dan sebagian lagi berwarna hitam. Ichigo tidak pernah melihat lambang matahari yang diwarnakan seperti ini, biasanya dia melihat berwarna sepenuhnya putih atau sepenuhnya hitam.

"Apa kausiap, Ichigo?" Askin menyadarkan pemuda itu dari pikirannya. Ichigo menganggukkan kepala sebagai jawaban.

"Ichigo, masing-masing _soul seekers_ mempunyai jalannya menuju dunia _spirit_ , dan untukmu di sini tempatnya. Aku beserta keluargaku menjaga tempat ini secara turun-temurun. Jalan ini tidak bisa dimasuki oleh siapapun selain _spirit_ -mu sendiri, jika ada yang bisa, berarti orang tersebut mempunyai 'sebuah ikatan' dengan dirimu," sebisa mungkin Askin menjelaskan lebih sederhana, namun kelihatannya ada yang belum terlalu paham.

"Bisa dibilang orang itu pasanganmu, Ichigo," Uryuu berujar saat melihat ekspresi Ichigo. "Tetapi jika seperti itu, bagaimana kami bisa ikut dengan Ichigo, Paman Askin?" kejar Uryuu cepat.

"Tentu saja bisa, dengan syarat Ichigo memang mengizinkannya, dan beberapa segel perjanjian. Setelah kalian kembali lagi, ingatan kalian tentang tempat ini juga akan dihapus. Meski tidak dihapus sebenarnya tidak masalah, toh juga kalian tidak bisa menggunakan tempat ini," Uryuu masih terdiam, ada yang sedikit mengganjal dipikirannya.

"Jadi, bagaimana segel perjanjiannya?" Hisagi menyela tak sabar. Askin hanya mendengus pelan, tangannya merongoh sesuatu dari kantong celana.

"Ambil ini, gunakan itu untuk menggores bagian tubuh kalian. Segel ini memerlukan darah, jika kalian berdua melakukan sesuatu yang buruk, maka melalui jejak darah kalian, _spirit_ yang dimiliki Ichigo akan melacak keberadaan kalian berdua. Singkat kata, tidak ada jalan untuk selamat dari makhluk _spirit_ , dan kau pun—tamat," Askin berujar sambil memperagakan gerakan memotong leher, yang membuat Hisagi bergedik ngeri.

"Ichigo, pusatkan _vigour_ milikmu, sementara aku membuat segel perjanjian dulu," perintah Askin, lalu ia membimbing Uryuu dan Hisagi menuju ke tengah lantai bergambar matahari. Mereka bertiga duduk dengan pola segitiga.

"Cukup lukai jempol kalian saja," putus Askin mengarahkan. Ke dua pemuda tersebut menuruti dengan patuh. Darah mengalir bagaikan air mata yang menurun ke bawah.

"Sapukan dengan pola melintang kegambar matahari itu."

Dua jempol menyapu matahari yang memiliki dua warna tersebut. Sekarang Ichigo merasakan keanehan terhadap tubuhnya, di liriknya Askin yang juga menoleh kepadanya.

"Itu sebagai bukti jika ada orang yang membuat segel di tempatmu ini, Ichigo. Itulah reaksi tubuhmu untuk mengenali _vigour_ Ishida serta Hisagi melalui tetesan darah," terang Askin tersenyum kecil.

"Kemarilah—," Ichigo melangkah mendekat ke arah mereka."—Duduk di tengah matahari ini."

Bagaikan murid yang patuh Ichigo terus mengikuti arahan dari Askin. Dengan pelan Ichigo mendudukan diri, bisa dirasakan tubuhnya terasa memanas. Suhu itu terus menaik, Ichigo bagaikan direbus di dalam air mendidih.

"Kontrol vigourmu, Ichigo."

Kekuatan yang meluap sudah menyerupai api menyelimuti tubuh Ichigo, bahkan Uryuu serta Hisagi tidak tahan merasakan panasnya. Baju yang dikenakan Ichigo perlahan menguap bagaikan embun, kuatnya energi membuat bagian sang kain terbakar.

"Paman…" ujar Hisagi mulai cemas, Askin menyuruh mereka tetap diam. Meski di selimuti api, tubuh Ichigo tidak mengalami luka bakar. Perlahan suatu pola terbentuk di dada bidang Ichigo, semakin lama bentuk itu semakin jelas.

"Soleil noir?" gumam Uryuu dan Hisagi secara bersamaan. Tenggorokkan seperti tersumbat batu, membuat dua pemuda tersebut tercekat. Baru kali ini mereka berdua melihat mitos di dunia Jardin Vie mereka. Bahwa cerita turun-temurun yang dianggap mitos benar-benar ada serta nyata.

"Sekarang kalian paham, ka? Kenapa Isshin meminta bantuan kalian?" tanya Askin. Mata itu menatap begitu serius, membuat dua teman Ichigo hanya menganggukkan kepala.

"Sekarang, letakkan kedua tangan kalian di bahu Ichigo. Ingat pegangan ini jangan kalian lepaskan, kalau tidak kalian bisa terlempar ke dimensi lain."

Hisagi berusaha mengingat nasehat tersebut. Meski terasa panas di telapak tangan mereka, kedua pemuda itu berusaha memusatkan _vigour_ yang mereka miliki agar tidak terlalu merasa kepanasan.

Askin memejamkan mata, perlahan keluar cahaya dari petagram di sekeliling pola matahari. Cahaya biru shapphire memenuhi sebuah bangun yang mereka tempati.

Perlahan mata Ichigo membuka, tidak terasa dia memejamkan mata begitu lama. Seolah diguyuri sebuah air, perlahan kondisi tubuh Ichigo mulai stabil. Panas itu mulai menyurut seiring cahaya biru itu semakin membias terang.

"Berhati-hatilah," ujar Askin pelan, sorot matanya tidak pernah bisa Ichigo baca.

"Terima kasih."

Berakhirnya ucapan dari anak Isshin itu, perlahan tubuh mereka mulai terlihat samar. Uryuu dan Hisagi merasakan seolah menuruni sebuah wahana bermain. Tubuh mereka seolah terjun bebas menurun ke arah bawah.

Cahaya biru mulai meredup, sampai perlahan padam bagaikan pelita yang kehabisan minyak. Askin terdiam di tempat, matanya memandang ke arah bawah begitu tubuh Ichigo serta kedua temannya lenyap. Entah apa yang lelaki ini pikirkan.

 **###**

Mata bundar memerhatikan dunia yang baru dikenalnya. Tempat ini hampir sama dengan Jardin Vie menurut gadis ini.

"Hampir mirip dengan kota Mesyats tempat tinggalku," ujarnya pelan begitu meneliti pepohonan rindang serta hawa yang terasa sejuk. Mesyats adalah salah satu kota di Jardin Vie.

Sekelebat bayangan mengusik gadis tersebut. Mata amethyst melirik sekitar dengan awas, bergerak bagaikan elang yang mencari mangsa. Tangan mungil meraba kantung pistol di samping celana, senjata laras api itu sudah siap digenggaman.

"Rukia, jika kaubertemu makhluk yang membahayakan dirimu, kauboleh menggunakan senjata apapun untuk membunuhnya."

Suara pelatuk pistol ditarik begitu mengingat ucapan sang kakak. Gadis bernama lengkap Rukia Kuchiki datang ke dunia ini sendiri, sebagai seorang _soul seekers_.

Gerakan yang meluncur bagaikan sambaran petir, begitu Rukia mengedipkan mata tubuhnya sudah terpental mengantam sebuah pohon. Di hadapannya berdiri sebuah makhluk yang berwujud menyeramkan, dia berkepala hewan dan bertubuh seperti manusia.

Rukia bangkit dari tempat, tangan sedikit gemetar meraih pistol yang berada di samping tubuh.

 **Dooorr**

Suara letusan pistol terdengar, peluru itu mengenai kepala makhluk yang belum Rukia ketahui namanya. Raungan kemarahan membuat kelelawar berterbangan di gelapnya malam, rasa sakit membuat makhluk tersebut berteriak.

Peluru terus Rukia lesatkan lewat laras pistol, namun si buruan dengan gesit menghindari. Taring tajam yang dipenuhi air liur berkilat terkena cahaya bulan, namun hal itu tidak menyurutkan yali Rukia.

"Akhh," Rukia mengerang sakit saat pergelangan tangannya terluka akibat dicakar. Makhluk itu mengayunkan tangan yang berkuku tajam satunya lagi, dengan gesit gadis Kuciki itu berguling ke arah samping. Merasa dipermainkan membuat emosi semakin tersulut, dengan geram diterjangnya tubuh Rukia.

Suara debuman terdengar. Makhluk bermata merah bersiap untuk melahap daging manusia di bawahnya. Gigi taring sudah tak sabar untuk mengoyak kulit putih pucat tersebut. Bahu Rukia seperti ditindih sebuah batu besar, makhluk ini mencengkramnya begitu keras, sampai kuku runcingnya pun menancap di tanah. Hal itu pula yang membuat Rukia sulit bergerak.

Merasa kakinya masih bisa digerakkan, dengan cepat Rukia menendang perut mahkluk yang sekarang terjengkang ke belakang. Belum sempat dia berdiri, Rukia sudah melesat dengan sebuah belati yang diambil di kantong celana satunya.

 **Grooaarr**

Raungan terdengar memilukan bagi yang mendengar. Darah berwarna hitam mengalir di perpotongan leher yang terluka. Rukia menancapkan belati begitu dalam, sampai membuat wajahnya terciprati oleh darah. Luka pertikal membuat darah semakin banyak keluar serta mengotori si belati.

Mata itu melotot merasakan kesakitan yang didapatkan, belum sempat untuk mundur mengambil jarak, Rukia sudah menghilang di pandangan matanya. Sekarang kepala itu menengadah ke atas dengan mata yang bertambah besar, pusat kehidupannya seperti ditarik keluar melalui kepala yang ditarik dari arah belakang.

Tubuh mungil Rukia memunggungi si makhluk, sedangkan tangannya menarik kepala yang sudah dilukai tadi, membuat luka semakin menganga lebar. Suara tulang patah begitu nyaring di telinga Rukia, tangan itu semakin keras menarik sang kepala untuk memisahkannya dari badan. Meski sedikit kesulitan karena ukuran tubuh yang berbeda, tidak menyurutkan akal pikirannya.

Rukia sedikit melompat dengan tangan masih memegang kepala makhluk tersebut. Seiring dengan bobot tubuhnya yang mengarah ke bawah, dengan keras pula ditariknya kepala sampai terpisah dari anggota tubuh.

Benda dengan gigi tajam menggelinding bagaikan bola yang habis ditendang. Napas memburu bagaikan seorang pelari maraton, Rukia setengah mengeluarkan vigournya hanya untuk menghadapi satu musuh saja. Kegiatan padat membuat Rukia tidak sempat berlatih untuk beberapa tahun, membuat stamina serta kekuatan tubuhnya berkurang.

"Menjijikkan," Rukia mengelap wajah dengan sapu tangan yang diambil dari saku kemeja yang dikenakan. Kakinya melangkah untuk mengambil pistol yang sempat terlepas, matanya kembali mengintari sekeliling.

"Aku harus ke luar dari hutan ini. Semoga cepat menemukan perkotaan," gumam Rukia pelan. Udara semakin dingin, membuat tubuh sedikit menggigil. Rukia menyesal tidak membawa beberapa baju hangatnya.

Cahaya rembulan menjadi penunjuk arah Rukia dalam kegelapan. Malam semakin beranjak larut, meninggalkan Rukia dalam kesunyian sang hutan yang terasa mencekam.

 **##**

"Lepaskan aku, brengsek," makian terdengar keras. Tubuh meronta tak bisa diam, bagaikan seekor burung ingin segera bebas. Namun terbelenggu akibat kedua tangan yang diborgol di belakang tubuhnya.

"Diam anak bodoh," bentak seorang lelaki yang menggiring tubuh pemuda ini. Dia tidak tahan mendengar serta menghadapi rontaan pemuda liar menurut penilainnya.

"Sudah kubilang, kami bukan penjahat. Temanku berambut menyala itu seorang _soul seekers_ jadi wajar saja kami tidak punya tanda pengenal di tempat ini," Hisagi maraung frustasi. Dia baru membuka mata saat terbangun di dunia _spirit_ , namun sebuah laras api malah menyambut tepat di depan wajah.

"Dan alasanmu itu sudah banyak untuk dikatakan oleh para mafia di kota ini," jawab seorang aparat yang bername tag Ikaku Madarame. Hisagi melotot karena disamakan dengan seorang mafia. Cih, bukannya wajahnya itu yang mirip seorang mafia umpat Hisagi begitu dongkol di dalam hati.

"Apa wajahku mirip seorang mafia, Pak?" ujar Hisagi tidak terima.

"Mafia sekarang banyak bertampang culun dan lugu seperti wajahmu ini. Jadi aku tidak percaya dengan pembelaanmu."

Andai tangannya tidak diborgol, dengan senang hati dia menabu kepala plontos tersebut bagaikan sebuah gendang sangking kesalnya Hisagi dengan ucapan Ikaku barusan.

"Dan di duniaku, wajahmu itu selalu terdakwah sebagai narapidana, botak," maki Hisagi dengan penekanan di akhir kalimat.

"AAAPAAAAA?" teriak Ikaku kesal di hadapan wajah Hisagi, wajah itu bertambah seram dengan mata yang melotot marah.

"Sudah, hentikan Madarame," Ikaku terdiam mendengar teguran dari sang teman, lalu lelaki berkepala licin tersebut mengatur emosinya. Hisagi hanya mendegus kesal, kenapa harus marah, diakan memang botak, batin Hisagi nista.

Mata Hisagi memerhatikan Ichigo yang berada di atas mobil aparat keamanan. Temannya itu masih belum sadarkan diri, sedangkan Uryuu berbaring di sampingnya. Ingin sekali Hisagi melemparnya dengan bongkahan batu. Dia mengetahui Uryuu sudah terbangun, namun dia lebih memilih untuk tidur kembali. Membuat Hisagi igin menumbuk habis kacamata yang ia kenakan, biar dia tersesat karena tak mengenali arah.

Entah bagaimana nasib mereka nanti. Hisagi hanya bisa berdoa agar Ichigo cepat terbangun, lalu meluruskan masalah ini.

 **##**

Setelah terkantung-katung di hutan, Rukia akhirnya bisa mengistirahatkan tubuh, meski tempat beristirahat tak senyaman tempat tidurnnya. Suara derak mobil tua begitu terdengar, tubuh Rukia terlonjak ke atas dan ke samping karena jalan yang dilalui tidak merata.

Begitu sampai di pinggir hutan, Rukia disambut sebuah desa, sampai akhirnya dia ikut menumpang di mobil pengangkut sayuran yang akan menuju ke kota. Pada awalnya sedikit sulit meyakinkan pak tua itu, dia sedikit curiga dengan dirinya. Tapi Rukia bersyukur saat wajah sangar itu sedikit melunak, luka yang didapatkan saat bertarung membuat si pak tua kasihan.

Tampilan Rukia tidak bisa dibilang baik, pakaian yang dikenakan sudah begitu kotor akibat bertarung dengan makhluk tadi malam. Sialnya lagi, dia belum sempat mandi, tubuhnya terasa lengket karena keringat.

Mereka memasuki kawasan perkotaan, para mata memandang Rukia aneh, membuat dia risih. Apa karena dia belum mandi? Jadi, apa dia begitu terlihat kotor?

Mobil berhenti bergerak, suara mesin yang terdengar sumbang karena usianya begitu tak enak di dengar. Hai, Rukia merindukan mobil kesayangannya.

"Hei, turun," suara kap mobil yang dipukul ringan mengalihkan perhatian Rukia. Dengan sekali lompat Rukia mendaratkan kakinya di jalan beraspal, membuat lelaki itu sedikit tertegun.

"Aku hanya bisa mengantarmu sampai di sini, selebihnya kau usahakan sendiri," ujarnya kembali sambil sang tangan menurunkan keranjang sayur yang besar ke tanah. Yah, itu tidak susah, dengan otot serta tinggi tubuhnya itu.

Bibir mungil tersenyum tipis, biar bagaimanapun Rukia bersyukur pak tua ini sudah membantunya. "Terima kasih atas bantuannya, Pak," kepala bersurai malam itu sedikit menunduk sebagai rasa hormat dan terima kasihnya.

"Cepatlah pergi," mata berkelopak yang sudah mengeriput melirik Rukia tajam. "Dan, di sini banyak para mafia," meski tidak secara terus terang, Rukia tahu bahwa bapak ini mengkhawatirkannya.

"Baik."

Rukia memutar tubuh, dilangkahkan kaki untuk mencari penginapan terlebih dahulu. Kelihatannya tempat ini belum begitu banyak tersentuh perindustrian. Lihat saja, meski dari informasi yang dibacanya tentang dunia _spirit_ yang kemajuannya tidak kalah pesat dengan manusia, Rukia masih bisa menyaksikan keaslian bagunan tradisional sejauh mata menilik tempat ini.

Rukia berhenti di sebuah hotel biasa, kelihatannya cukup nyaman, ini yang paling moderen dari segi bagunannya.

"Ada yang bisa kami bantu?"

Rukia sedikit terdiam melihat mata yang mengobserfasi menilainya. Rukia tersenyum manis dengan kepala mengangguk, masa bodoh dengan penampilannya sekarang, dia ingin mandi, makan, lalu tidur.

"Aku butuh satu kamar," jawab Rukia antusias.

"Baik, ikut saya." Meski dipandang aneh serta cibiran, Rukia tidak peduli, para pekerja itu pasti sedang mengomentari penampilannya.

* * *

 **~~~~~~~Spirit Of You~~~~~~**

* * *

Matahari sudah hampir tenggelam di ufuk barat, Hisagi serta Uryuu masih menunggui Ichigo yang belum tersadar. Para aparat tersebut menempatkan mereka di sel tahanan, membuat mereka tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi, semua argumentasi ditolak mentah-mentah.

"Akhh," serentak dua pasang mata menatap ke asal suara. Tubuh Ichigo menggeliat, tangannya memegangi surai kepala. Area itu terasa berdenyut nyeri, seperti habis terpukul benda keras.

"Ichigo?"

Serentak dua pemuda mengelilingi tubuh yang berusaha terbangun. Mata hazel melirik kepada dua manusia yang menatap cemas.

"Aku baik-baik saja," balasan terdengar pelan. Namun gerakan mata terhenti begitu mengenali di mana tempat mereka berada saat ini.

"Kenapa kita bisa berada di dalam tahanan?" Ichigo bingung. Uryuu hanya menghela napas berat, ditambah melihat ekspresi wajah Hisagi yang menahan kekesalan.

"Para aparat keamanan itu mengira kita mafia, karena tidak memiliki identitas manapun. Yah, dan kautahu selanjutnya yang terjadi," kekesalan Hisagi masih muncul, meski dia sudah berusaha untuk memendamnya.

Ichigo menegakkan tubuh, dihampirinya jeruji besi yang terlihat begitu kokoh. "Bisa panggilkan ketua kalian? Aku ingin menjelaskan yang sebenarnya," pinta Ichigo dengan sopan, namun sepertinya pengawas tahanan ini tidak suka mendengarnya.

"Memangnya kau siapa ingin memerintah seorang ketua untuk menemui orang sepertimu?" ujar lelaki setengah baya dengan nada mencemoh. Hisagi sudah tidak tahan, dia ingin mencabut jeruji besi di sel tahanan segera, lalu dengan senang hati memukul wajah yang penuh kesombongan itu.

"Tahan," Uryuu memegang pergelangan tangan Hisagi, membuat pemuda yang sudah siap mengeluarkan taring menahan keinginannya saat ini.

"Maaf, kalau begitu, bisa tolong antarkan kami menemui atasan Anda? Untuk menjelaskan kesalahpahaman yang terjadi?"

Bukannya mendengarkan, lelaki itu malah memunggungi Ichigo.

Sepertinya memang sudah tidak bisa diajak kompromi, pantas saja Hisagi berang ingin membunuh si penjaga. "Sekali lagi aku meminta, bisa antarkan kami?"

Tidak ada respon. Jemari Ichigo mencengkram besi tahanan, jika jalan halus tidak bisa, maka harus...

Udara terasa panas di balik punggung, entah kenapa si penjaga bergedik merasakannya. Penjaga itu membalikkan tubuh saat tidak didengar lagi suara tahanan tersebut. Seperti melihat iblis, mata penjaga itu membulat. Apa itu? Batinya ngeri sekaligus bingung.

Uryuu serta Hisagi termanggu untuk yang kedua kali saat melihat wujud Ichigo yang seperti ini lagi. _Vigour_ itu menyerebak keluar bagaikan kobaran api. Ludah kental terasa seperti batu saat mereka menelannya, mereka bergedik ngeri.

"Penawaranku masih berlaku, mau mengantar kami, atau ketua kalian yang ke sini?" Hazel tidak lagi serupa, manik itu sudah menyerupai emas.

 **Tes tes tes**

Suara itu bagaikan tetesan air yang terjatuh. Yah, andaikan itu air, pasti akan lebih baik. Tapi apa yang dilihat oleh mata, yang menetes bukanlah air, melainkan lelehan besi yang mencair akibat terkena panas. Jeruji besi yang digenggam Ichigo mencair bagaikan lilin yang tersulut api.

Suara tetesan menyadarkan penjaga dari ketakutannya, makhluk macam apa dia itu, batin si penjaga takut. Tanpa banyak kata dia melangkah ke depan, menemui si ketua. Daripada harus mengantar mereka menemui si ketua, dia tidak berani menjamin nyawanya akan masih dikandung badan.

"Ichigo, kaubisa melelehkan kami," Uryuu berujar saat sudah menguasai dirinya.

"Ah maaf, habis, dia terlihat menyebalkan," seringai terukir, membuat Hisagi memerhatikan temannya itu.

"Kau lebih terlihat menyebalkan," rutuk Hisagi sambil mengipasi dirinya, tindakan Ichigo barusan membuat dia kepanasan. Ichigo hanya tertawa mendengar gerutuan sang teman.

 **TBC**

###

##

#

Bukan cerita baru, lalu genre fantasinya semoga terasa. Aku menggunakan beberapa kata asing untuk ficku ini.

Untuk judul fic ini aku sengaja menggunakan kata spirit. Aku merasa kata itu lebih cocok. Spirit dificku lebih kespesifik ke jiwa atau bagian dari diri seseorang. Hanya saja jiwa atau bahasa gamblangnya roh di sini mempunyai wujud, dan bisa dilihat oleh mata telanjang. Kalau belum mengerti, dichapter kedua akan kuulas.

 **Note : Jardin artinya taman, sedangkan Vie artinya kehidupan. Dunia yang ditinggali Ichigo kukira cocok diberi nama Jardin Vie –taman kehidupan, sesuai dengan arti nama untuk tempat berlangsungnya jalan cerita nanti, untuk nama ini aku ambil dari bahasa Prancis.**

 **Soul Seekers artinya pencari jiwa alias pencari spirit untuk dificku ini.**

 **Vigour artinya kekuatan bisa disebut energi juga. Kalau di anime Bleach disebut reiatsu.**

 **Soleil artinya Matahari sedangkan Noir artinya Hitam. Soleil Noir berarti Matahari hitam. Kata ini kuambil dari hahasa Prancis.**

 **Mesyats artinya Bulan, kota tempat Rukia tinggal, bahasa ini juga kuambil dari bahasa Prancis.**

Salam Ichiruki …


	2. Chapter 2 MAAF

MAAF

Terlebih dahulu saya ingin meminta maaf, Ini bukanlah updet cerita. Namun untuk konfirmasi bahwa saya tidak melanjutkan cerita ini dan yang lainnya di fanfiction. Saya sudah mempertimbangkan semuanya, saya rasa hanya akan updet di wat*pad.

Sebenarnya saya tidak ingin menyinggung situs yang bersangkutan, Karen kesannya tidak sopan. Tapi saya merasa tidak enak dengan reader yang terus menanyakan kapan dilanjutkannya sebuah cerita. Memang ini terlihat tidak bertanggung jawab, taping maaf, keputusan saya juga karena ada alasannya.

Saya tidak akan banyak kata, jika kalian ingin melanjutkan membaca, silahkan back di Wat*pad. Penname : KucikiNaruki-chan


End file.
